


After All This Time

by runningfromrealitytoanime



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angels and Demons, Finally Meeting, M/M, Reincarnations, Seven deadly sins references, Till Death Do Us Part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27803206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningfromrealitytoanime/pseuds/runningfromrealitytoanime
Summary: As two sides waged war against one another, two souls came to love one another.As times threatened to tear them apart, one cursed to live forever and another to die when he remembers his love, will they remain together or apart for all eternity?Seven deadly sins inspiration!
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Kudos: 47





	After All This Time

**Author's Note:**

> Had an idea for this story for a while and here it is! Was inspired by an artwork from Twitter of Kiyoomi staring at Atsumu's face (but in this case its the other way around) and also, I really miss Seven Deadly Sins. Can't believe it has ended omg!
> 
> Enjoy!

_Many eons ago, when gods still roamed on the land, war raged between two clans._

_The angels, proud creatures, divine beings of the Heavens proclaimed that demonkind didn’t deserve to live as they brought despair in their wake. And so they decided to wipe out the entire race._

_For centuries, war raged across the earth between both clans, each one trying to wipe out the other. No one seemed to be able to win the war, the earth ravaged beyond repair as humankind tried to survive amongst the chaos._

_In the centre of it all, two boys fell in love._

_Kiyoomi, son of the Divine Goddess of the Angels themselves, fell in love with the eldest son and heir to the Underworld, Atsumu. It was unknown on how they fell in love, but legend has it that Kiyoomi was left to die by his fellow angels when he had been attacked by demons, deemed having to have been corrupted by their power to be brought back to heaven. It was Atsumu that nursed him back to health and over the course of him healing, he began to fall for the golden haired demon._

_For many years, both fought one another, watching as their fellow angels and demons fell in each others hands. Atsumu had to watch his own twin and best friend die at the hands of Kiyoomi’s own family and Kiyoomi watched his best friends, Hinata and Bokuto try to save their loved ones amongst the humans only to be turned mortal and perishing with them as the war raged on._

_So Atsumu and Kiyoomi came up with a plan._

_They prepared to be wed and with their union, end the war. A marriage between divine beings, one of the future rulers of both clans would have stopped the war inevitably, but of course, the powers that be intervened and both sons were brought before their divine parents. As their punishment was ruled out, they could only watch as each of them were torn from each other’s grasp, Kiyoomi’s wings torn from his back and Atsumu screaming as he watched his lover suffer._

_And so the two of them were thrown from their respective realms into the human world._

_When he awoke, Atsumu turned to see Kiyoomi lifeless next to him, his body having gone cold as he tried to crawl towards him. no matter how many times he tried to wake him up, no matter how many times he tried to kiss him awake, Kiyoomi will never wake up again._

_For the two had been placed under a curse._

_Atsumu would roam the world until the end of time, never able to die._

_Kiyoomi would reincarnate as a human each time but every time he meets Atsumu, should his memories awaken, he will die._

_And so this cycle continued for many centuries. Eventually, the angels and demons decided to call a truce, only for it to be split once more when Atsumu travelled to the centre of the universe in an attempt to prevent his lover from dying. He had watched him die over and over again, never able to be with him. Atsumu was determined to make sure this vicious cycle stopped and finally at long last, he met the love of his life once more, having been reincarnated as a prince from a human kingdom._

_As Prince of Itachiyama, Kiyoomi found Atsumu to be an obnoxious traveling swordsman who never took anything seriously. He found his flirting the most annoying thing on the planet and thought his hair looked like piss. But no matter how much he tried to turn the other away, he could never stop the nagging feeling that he knew him from somewhere._

_As time went on, Kiyoomi’s memories of the past were awakened but this time, a miracle happened. For he did not die as he should have the past centuries, instead awakening as an angel in human form. Atsumu took this chance to ask Kiyoomi to journey with him to the depths of the earth and seek out the ones that had been the reason of their suffering. Entering Purgatory, the two lovers knew there was no turning back and once they stepped inside, they were never seen of or heard of again._

_Did they perish in Purgatory and break the curse?_

_Or do they remain trapped there forever until the end of time?_

_That is the mystery of the tale between two lovers, of two boys who couldn’t be together because of their origins._

Atsumu groans as he listens to the story one more time. He rolled his eyes as he chewed his gum, popping a bubble in Osamu’s face as the other twin squawked. Suna didn’t even bat an eye as he began to film the twins beating the shit out of each other, their teacher having given up on even making them stop their arguing as they pulled up at the entrance of the museum.

“Seriously you two can make a very good comedic duo,” Suna grinned as the twins scowled, “And who the hell even gave you permission to post videos of us on Youtube?”

“Well as you can see, I’m making a fortune as a Youtuber by having two of the biggest dorks in existance in front of me to make video content. Who can say no to that?” Suna says as Atsumu groans, “Samu, tell me why are you even dating this idiot?” Osamu proceeds to pluck Suna’s phone from his hands and gives him a kiss on the lips, making Atsumu gag as Osamu points the middle finger at him.

“Well he’s my idiot. Maybe you should find yourself one to keep yourself occupied.” Atsumu flips them off as they filed inside, the tour guide already leading them through the building as Atsumu yawns. What the hell do teenagers need to do in a museum when they could be sleeping? Speaking of sleep, Atsumu had been having a ton of weird dreams lately, of feathers floating from the sky and of blood raining. His screams would always pierce his mind as he tried to grasp onto nothingness, his body suffocating as he sank into the darkness when he hears his name.

_“Tsumu, I will be waiting for you.”_

“Oi, Tsumu! What the hell are you even doing?” Osamu calls out as Atsumu collides with a pillar. The boy lets out a yell as Suna snaps a picture, the blonde trying his best not to break his neck as their teacher, Kita Shinsuke gives them one more warning look before ushering them through. Sometimes, Atsumu wonders how they even managed to land someone as stern as him; even their own parents couldn’t control the Miya twins but Atsumu was sure that their parents would be more than willing to give them to Kita for adoption.

“As I was saying class, today we will be studying the portrait of the characters from The Tales of Itachiyama. I assume most of you have read the book?” Kita doesn’t bother looking, knowing that most wouldn’t even have touched the book as he leads them through the hallways, the tour guide feeling lost as the teacher does his own explanation. After a couple of twists and turns, they reached a long hallway with various oil paintings hanging on the wall, some of them nearly a story high as Atsumu gawks. He was never a fan of art but damn, some of these paintings dedicated to the most tragic love story of the century were over the top.

Several of the paintings depicted scenes of battle between angels and demons. Leading the white winged creatures were two boys, one with wild black and white hair that reminded Atsumu of an owl and one with hair so bright, he could have been the sun god himself. Leading the fray was a boy with curly black hair, his face stern as he led his army as the demons met them in the middle. Up in the front, a demon boy with black hair and red eyes charged, backed up by one who looked just like him and a fox demon.

“This is a painting by Sugawara Koushi depicting the battle between the angels and demons. Legend has it that this battle took place when both Atsumu and Kiyoomi were in love with other. This was also the very same battle where they lost their closest friends.” Atsumu had to stop himself from rolling his eyes as some people turned and stared at him. It wasn’t his fault that his parents were major fans of the book and decided to name the twins after the demons (What? Angels are so overrated, according to one Mrs Miya.)

They moved to the next picture of the two lovers wrapped in each other’s arms. The painting depicted Atsumu nursing a wounded Kiyoomi to health, the angel’s torso barely covered with a white cloth as the demon tended to his wounds. The way the artist had drawn the painting in his likeness was a little bit too much for Atsumu to handle. The painter didn’t spare any expense in painting how detailed Kiyoomi’s torso was, from the wweat glistening on his brow to the definition of his abs. Atsumu could feel his throat going dry as he stared at the angel, Osamu having to jab him in the ribs as they plodded along.

“And this painting is of Kiyoomi himself. Sugawara-sensei has won many awards for how he has portrayed the character, from how his eyes seem to wander after you as you walk to how lifelike it is.” Atsumu could feel his blood run cold as he stared at the portrait, the boy’s face making his heart race as he took in his features. Twin moles kissed the top of his forehead, just above his eyebrow as a pout formed on his lips. For some reason, Atsumu remembered laughter as he held onto someone, kissing away at the pout until it became a smile.

“Now, all of you have free time to wander around the museum. Meet at the entrance in three hours!” Kita called as the students dispersed, leaving just Atsumu to stare at the picture. It was true on how the picture seemed to wander after him; as he moved, Atsumu could feel Kiyoomi’s eyes looking straight at him, never once leaving his sight as he gulped. Seeing Kiyoomi’s face somehow reminded him of nights where he woke up screaming, going to the point his parents had to give him medicine to quell the night terrors.

_It was raining. The wind bit into his chiffon as he held onto a cold body. Atsumu screamed with all his might as he fought against the storm, trying to shield the body from the elements as he carried the person into a cave. He used his magic to conjure some flames, setting the body to the ground as he let out a groan._

_How the hell could the angels leave their prince to die?_

_Kiyoomi lay in a wet heap on the ground, his face scrunched up with pain and cold as Atsumu reached to undress him. His hands made their way in removing the clothing, the demon whispering spells under his breath as he prayed the words would help heal an angel close to deaths door. As the wounds slowly closed up and Kiyoomi’s breathing became steadier, Atsumu finally took in the sight of the boy lying on the ground, his angel wings spread out underneath him as his pout slowly morphed into a small smile._

_He was beautiful._

Atsumu clutched his head as he moved to sit on a spare chair. As he sat down, he could feel Kiyoomi’s eyes looking straight at him, words being whispered in his ear as he tried to shake them off.

_“You know that we will be killed for this?” Kiyoomi whispers as they stand before each other. There was a blush creeping up Kiyoomi’s cheeks as Atsumu shrugs, holding up the sake cup as he crossed his arm with Kiyoomi’s. His eyes shone with fondness in the darkness, a single ray of light falling from the roof of of the tiny chapel they managed to find for the ceremony as Atsumu grins._

_“Well, at least we get to get married.”_

_Slowly, the two of them drank from the cups, gulping them down as they completed the ritual. It was just a simple one the humans have done but nevertheless, the two felt like they were bonded to each other like never before._

_“So, who will take each other’s surname now?”_

Atsumu grunts as he holds his head in his hands. What the hell was even going on with him? It was almost as though…

Memories were coming back to him in waves. Luckily for him the entire hall was empty, leaving the teen to swim in his thoughts as more memories poured into him.

_“What have you two done?” the Demon King booms as Atsumu grins, “We’re married and we’re stopping the war, that’s what!”_   
  


_“Are you insane?! Marrying a demon, what were you thinking, Kiyoomi!” the Divine Goddess screams as her son all but shouts, “You’re the ones that are mad for wanting to kill off an entire race! Looked at what it has caused us! Because of some stupid… stupid… grudge! Bokuto… Hinata… Motoya… all of them died for nothing!”_

_“We did it to cleanse the world of them!”_

_“And what did they ever do to us? It was Atsumu that saved me when our people thought I was too corrupted to be saved!” Kiyoomi grips onto Atsumu’s hand, earning a scandalised gasp from his mother as he sneers, “I’m married to him, and I will end this war.”_

_“Same with I.” Both of them step forward, standing before their parents with all the pride in the world. Both parties were tired of fighting; too long have they fought. Too many lives have been lost._

_Both leaders of the clans glared down at their children when they each turned to one another. For a moment, it was as though they were having a telepathic conversation, the two leaders only lifting their heads as the Demon King boomed._

_“Atsumu, you said you would always protect Kiyoomi, am I right?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“And you, Kiyoomi. You will rather remain with this demon than come home with us even after the war is over?”_

_“Yes.”_

_The Demon King and Divine Goddess looked at one another, both of them raising their hands as wind began to pick up around the two lovers. Atsumu and Kiyoomi tried to hold onto each other as lightning ripped through the sky, Kiyoomi screaming out Atsumu’s name as the Divine Goddess boomed._

_“If you two wish to end the war, you will pay with your lives._

_As long as the two of you shall live, none will ever be able to remain with the other._

_For the price of the lives of others, you two will never remain by each other’s side.”_

“No… no… no…” Atsumu whispers, his feet tapping against the ground as another memory came into his mind.

_“And what do you want again, Miya?” Prince Kiyoomi scowls as Atsumu grins, his foot dangling off the edge of the Prince’s balcony. Below them, a festival was taking place in full swing, lanterns hanging across the city as Atsumu stretched out a hand._

_“It would be shame to miss this, no, Omiomi?”_

_Kiyoomi scowls as he slowly took Atsumu’s hand, the boy leading them into the streets. That night had been one of the best nights of Atsumu’s life for the past thousand years and seeing how Kiyoomi remained oblivious of their past, he didn’t mind if things remained as they were._

_As long as Omi doesn’t die again, Atsumu would be fine._

“I… I….”

“Hey, are you ok?” a voice calls as Atsumu was sucked back into one of his memories.

_This time, Kiyoomi stood before him. white wings spread from the expanse of his back, his eyes glowing a beautiful gold as he stretches them for the first time._

_“Atsumu… I remember. Holy shit, I remember. I married you, you stupid idiot. I…”_

_His words were cut off as Atsumu slammed into him, holding onto the prince tightly as he sobbed._

_“Please, don’t die.. don’t leave me again Omi. I can’t deal with this anymore. I have watched you die so many times…” Atsumu begs as Kiyoomi shushes him, pressing a kiss on his lips as Atsumu nearly melts into him. Too long had he waited for this…_

_“I won’t die on you Atsumu._

_We will end this cycle within this lifetime.”_

“Hey. Stay with me! Breath!” a voice rattles through his mind as Atsumu feels a hand slipping into his. His heart was pumping so fast he almost felt dizzy, his hands numb as the stranger began to speak comforting words.

“That’s it. Take a deep breath. Breath.” For some reason, the person’s hand was so soft and familiar; Atsumu could even make out some familiar moles dotting the expanse of his skin as his mind plunged into one last memory.

_Atsumu and Kiyoomi stood before Purgatory, a whirlwind of black coming to meet them. The heat was intense, their skin peeling as the two boys stepped closer to their goal._

_If they fail, Kiyoomi will die once more and Atsumu would go on to watch to see his lover die once more._

_If they succeed, the circle of reincarnation will finally end._

_“You ready?” Atsumu whispers as Kiyoomi smiles, slipping his fingers through Atsumu as he nods._

_“No matter how many worlds and lifetimes I have to go through, I will always find you.” He leans in for a final kiss, his dry lips meeting Atsumu’s ones as the two stepped forward, the last thing the two of them remembering being something breaking free in their chests and their souls flying towards the heavens._

“You’re ok. You’re ok,” the voice whispers as Atsumu finally raises his head to meet familiar black eyes. His heart nearly stopped as he saw familiar black curls framing the boy’s face, his body clad in a high school uniform with a bag thrown behind him. A mask was drawn across his lips but even then, Atsumu could remember who it was.

The stranger’s eyes widened as Atsumu reached out to pull his mask aside, never once flinching as the white mask dropped to the ground. Plush red lips met Atsumu’s as the two of them finally embraced, the two of them holding onto each other for dear life as Atsumu finally whispers.

“Omi, after all this time?” Slowly, a hand curls around the back of Atsumu’s uniform, warm and alive as Kiyoomi whispers against his lips.

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry but I had to add the Harry Potter reference in the end haha!
> 
> All comments and kudos are greatly appreciated and welcomed!


End file.
